


Interlude 插曲

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Night Stands, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 未來仍然在前方等待，無數道路通往同一方向。選一條他可以擁有Barry Allen一夜的不過是小小的獎勵。





	Interlude 插曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956074) by Anonymous. 



> 授權：

　　Barry Allen何時初遇他認識的Harrison Wells，是不解之謎。大可以聲稱是Barry二十四歲躺在病床的時候。又或者再過幾個月當他問他昏迷了多久。又或者Barry幾世紀以後的未來、Harrison數十年以前的過去，又或者不曾遇過，因為Barry認識的Harrison Wells根本不存在。

　　（Barry Allen何時初遇Eobard Thawne，同樣無法確定。）

　　Barry，對事物看法比較直觀，可能選得出某個時刻，但Harrison不能，也沒有去試。他比較喜歡曖昧模糊。

　　反正他們之間真正重要的第一次只有一個——不到一週閃電俠就會誕生。

　　酒吧——潦草字條放進桶裡隨機抽選，直至所有人厭倦了贊成反對，舉手投降，同意下一抽決定結果——塞滿Harrison的人。助他完成畢生心血的男男女女都在慶祝，努力在大日子前夕宣洩狂喜、興奮與緊張，免得明天需要專心致志時粗心大意。（至少，這是他們的借口。）有這樣的成就，他們亢奮也可以理解，眾人深信S.T.A.R.實驗室的粒子加速器會改變科學。

　　千真萬確，當然。只是方式不似他們預期。

　　咧嘴大笑的Cisco有一刻忘了對老板的敬畏，遞給他一杯酒。（ _當時我什麼也不是，是他給我一份工作，一個改變人生的機會_ ，終有一日他會這麼說，不知道這正正是Harrison選他的理由——忠誠最好莫過於「自願」給予，他自認有所虧欠，又不覺得你挾恩圖報。）

　　Harrison微笑看著他，看著角落傻笑對望的Ronnie和Caitlin，看著這間該死的酒吧，因為很快他就會得到想要的一切。未來幾乎觸手可及，近得他幾乎聞到。

　　（刺鼻，極速者高速奔跑的臭氧氣味。）

　　粒子加速器的慶祝只此一次。今夜誠心祝賀他的人他會失去十之八九，看著他們目前視此為畢生最大成就，事後卻戀棧殘餘名聲事業不放，逃離蒙上污名的他與他的夢想。

　　他舔去唇上的波本，絲毫不為未來後悔。他所得遠超所失，重要的僅此而已。

　　Caitlin走過來，挽著Ronnie，牽起笑意，誠懇告訴他她——他們——得走了；當然，如果他想，他們可以再待一會——

　　「沒關係。」他說，向他們舉杯，微笑。

　　不到一週，自從Ronnie請Caitlin嫁給他後，她燦爛至極的笑容將會消失。Ronnie本人將會……離開。

　　喔。如眾人所言，無知是福。

　　Harrison喜歡他們這一對——許多為他工作與他工作的人他都喜歡，更視有些為好友——可是他看著他們挽著手臂腳步輕盈走出門口，對未來懵然不知，他笑意也沒有一秒動搖。或許這說明了他是怎樣的人。

　　他瞥見Barry Allen的時候仍然笑得慈祥，後者迂迴穿過人群，看上去有點困惑怎麼這麼多人、自己來這裡幹嘛。或許他迷路了。如果他迷路，多半要遲到，一念及此，Harrison笑意就多了幾分真摯。

　　Barry看上去……年輕是Harrison選擇的字眼，儘管完全無法概括他親眼看見Barry Allen的感受。（終於。）看見他，Harrison肋骨下一痛，他尚未迎來宿命，卻是如此接近，他幾乎看見他四肢有金光飛舞、閃電流竄。

　　他想怪罪酒精害他離開座位，直直走向那個直至粒子加速器上線當晚他都不該見的人——又或者更之後才見，取決於種種因素，Barry長期遲到高踞其首——但真相是，Barry Allen在場的時候他總是很難克制自己。

 　　離實現夢想這麼近，離正是他夢想的那個人這麼近，Harrison不再在乎了。

　　Barry看見他眼都直了，察覺那崇拜英雄的目光，Harrison笑出聲來。他屏住呼吸打招呼，而Harrison——

　　Harrison笑得很歡，深知有些剛好瞥見他們的科學家投來好奇的目光，大概從未見他笑得這麼真心真意。

　　「Doctor Wells。」Barry說得結結巴巴，Harrison毫秒間隱藏了聽見這個稱呼時扭曲的笑容，眨了眨眼。「我——呃——哇哦，我沒想到——我超粉你。你的科研成果。」他急忙補充，仿佛真的自以為能像大多數人般和Harrison說話時分開科學和他本人。Barry無法這樣劃分。還未。「那個粒子加速器——肯定 _棒呆了_ ——」

　　他一無所知。

　　Harrison欣賞Barry臉頰浮現的可笑紅暈，伸出手和Barry握了握，下意識察覺到這次觸碰缺少的東西——Barry血液流竄血管的速度、神速力難以內斂的熾熱與力量。「對。」他同意，望向將會成為當中巔峰之作的年輕人。

　　他等不及看見對方理應成為的樣子：一道猩紅與金色的閃電，能夠打破聲、光、時間的壁壘。

　　Barry笑了一下，甚至可以稱之為傻笑，滿滿是仰慕的雙眼凝視著他，顯然想知道他敢不敢再自大一點。

　　「抱歉，」Harrison懊悔道，強迫自己鬆開Barry的手，假裝剛剛才意識到仍然握著，「我沒聽清你的名字……？」

　　「噢！我是Barry。Barry Allen。」

　　「Barry Allen。」Harrison重覆，小心翼翼不讓嗓音顯現這個名字讓他生出的狂喜，注意到Barry頸項稍微加快的脈動、瞳孔細微的運轉。他好奇自己是不是也那麼明顯想把對方盡收眼底。「什麼風把你吹來了，Mr. Allen？」

　　「請叫我Barry。我，呃，我本來是要見一個人——」他笨拙地從口袋摸出電話，盯了幾秒後刻意笑道。「噢，這就說得通了。」他說。「抱歉，我剛看了看——我離開公寓五分鐘後就收到一句『抱歉，Barry，來不了。』」他頓了頓。「而且，事實證明我甚至沒來對地方。」

　　Harrison知道對方最後一句在說謊，只為編個好點兒的故事，但他小心控制臉上浮現的笑意，Barry羞怯地笑了，看上去很高興自己的不幸能夠娛樂旁人。

　　「好吧，」Harrison說，「既然你都來了……要來一杯嗎？」

　　他大概該問Barry成年了沒，鑒於對方外表極其年輕，但他已經知道Barry實際多大（精確到分），懶得多此一舉。Barry無疑經常被人這樣問，這次例外他會很高興的。

　　Barry盯著他，又浮現迷人的小紅暈，紅得更厲害了。「好啊。」一秒後他說，聽上去有點被今晚的轉折驚到了，溫順如綿羊般被Harrison牽著鼻子走。「我不……唔。喝得不多？」

　　「你在問我？」Harrison問，取笑表情尷尬的Barry。他知道Barry真正想說的是什麼，他是什麼意思——他不想在崇拜的人面前喝醉酒，做出什麼可笑的事（而知道Barry有多仰慕他，他豈非亦有點興奮）。「那就一杯。無傷大雅。」

　　當一杯變成兩杯，他沒有笑，那是因為Barry正緊張地磕磕絆絆解釋Harrison很多年前就忘了的鑑證科學最新突破，他不想對方覺得受到冒犯或者不安。第三杯時他笑了，但是笑自己，笑即便是現在沒有超能力的Barry Allen，自己也不願與之分開，實在荒謬。他買了第四杯，因為Barry想手裡拿著什麼，好在認真提問害得Harrison發笑時免去幾分尷尬，然後第五杯，只因他看上去有點渴，Harrison又忘了他還未能揮發酒精。

　　（他肋下又是一痛，Barry斜斜的笑容燃點了他血管裡的激情。未來等待著他，但這一刻已長存他心中，這一刻、這個笑容，不經意間自願給予。）

　　有人問要不要一起走時Harrison擺手——他知道逼自己在這些慶祝活動留到最後的唯一方法就是不駛自己的車過來，無法隨時離去，所以他會接受拼車邀請。現在，當然，情況改變了——他來時不願，現在卻更不願離開。

　　Barry雙眼變得疲軟沉重，當Harrison提出帶他回家，他似乎驚呆了，四處張望，意識到不用再提高聲線讓對方聽見，酒吧顯然比之前空蕩多了。

　　「唔。」他說，聲音有點困惑。「我不——你能開車嗎？因為我不覺得你能？」

　　「我很少開車。」Harrison說，沒有指出酒大半都是Barry喝的。「我想我會步行送你到門口。你住得很近，不是嗎？」

　　他準備好提醒Barry今晚談話過程中透露了他沒有車，而他不介意突然被叫出來是因為反正離公寓不遠，但Barry沒問。

　　「好啊。」他爽快答道，就這麼簡單，仿佛沒看出一位知名物理學家提出送他回家有多奇怪。他由始至終都沒看出哪裡奇怪。

　　（這正正是Barry Allen的本質——他相信人心、相信無私奉獻、相信人性本善。就算百般努力，也無法改變他的本性。）

　　外面寒風似刀，害Barry打著寒顫，湊近了Harrison一點。他雙眼明亮了一些，但是走得很小心，刻意走直線，也沒有甩開背後扶著他的手。

　　他問Harrison期待從粒子加速器學會什麼，忘了先前已問過同一個問題，又問他最希望它帶來什麼。

　　「未來。」Harrison低語，懶得掩飾對信仰的熱忱。他禮貌無視眼角瞥見的Barry迷人樣子，而非遵循本心直視對方。

　　當他們終於抵達Barry的公寓，Barry冷得打顫，搖搖晃晃，他告訴自己他準備好退後，放Barry走，直至時間與命運將對方歸還，但是Barry用笨拙的手指捉住他的手腕，熱情地問他要不要進來，外面很冷，他可以進屋暖暖——

　　他大概不知道自己說得像什麼似的，他的提議容易招致誤解。

　　Harrison微笑——他想「禮貌」理解，但知道遠非真相，如果Barry不是這麼醉，他可能會動搖——把對方的手扯開。他想到未來，想到等待這個男孩的命運。

　　閃電是必然的。他們互相廝殺是必然的。或許就如這件事一樣無可避免，他把手指纏上Barry的手，就在那人笑意褪去的一秒後、那人明白被拒絕的一秒前。無論如何暴風雨都會降臨，或者他可以接受這個邀請。

　　「也許來杯咖啡？」Harrison溫柔戲謔道，讓Barry把他領進家裡，Barry點頭，仿佛這個建議是認真的，還真的走去像是要煮杯。Harrison忍不住笑了——Barry Allen，各位先生女士。

　　他說過這個名字無數次，以無數方式，但當他扯得男孩失去平衡倒進他懷裡，四肢胡亂揮動，驚恐尖叫，當他們的嘴唇笨拙相貼相接，他才想到，他每次說時總是仿佛單憑這個名字就能定義他的一切。百感交雜，卻不知何故，僅憑兩字，就可以表達出所有。

　　有些事即使科學也無法解釋。

　　Barry貼著他的唇嘟噥什麼，雙手在他肩膀游走像是不知如何自處，仿佛真的能把他推開。Harrison推搡著他，直至他背部抵上牆，雙手僵在自己胸膛，Barry無法思考，只能屈服。

　　這一個Barry Allen，毫不知曉他與自己曾經歷的一切，以及將會發生的事。於彼此間的恩怨愛恨，未來的各樣可能與不可能，他，全不知情。

　　「D、Doctor Wells？」Barry喘著氣道，想到他即使被按在牆上，T裇捲起褲子半褪、陰莖開始在Harrison手中硬起來，也無法不帶稱謂直呼自己的名字，Harrison甚至沒有得意得笑出來。他隱約意識到他凝視Barry的目光，就像找到上帝。

　　（某種意義上來說，或許他是。難道他不是以閃電俠的形象重塑自己，成為他光芒投下的陰影嗎？）

　　「你不會知道我有多想操你。」Harrison低聲說道，他想這可能是他近十四年來唯一說過的真話。他擅長玩弄文字，說出百份百的真相來掩飾謊言。這樣為他帶來樂趣，而這些日子以來他的樂趣不多了。事實上誠實在他舌尖上是種陌生的味道，但他依舊認出來了。

　　（一直以來都關乎Barry。一切都是。他有權知道。

　　他會的。終有一日。）

　　Barry對著他眨眼，臉頰通紅，雙眼睜大，仿佛他沒聽清Harrison剛剛說了什麼。「這是真的嗎？」

　　Harrison不得不忍住笑聲，想到他們可能本著同樣的原因，想著同一件事——他曾經願意付出多少， _確實_ 付出了多少，換取這個，換取面前的英雄想要他——隨後強行掃走這個念頭。Harrison Wells不是Eobard Thawne。即使在腦海裡他也不能讓兩個身份掛鉤。還未。

　　「對。」他這樣說，看著Barry喉嚨滑動幾秒。他很想傾身向前，用舌頭感受，然後他記起他可以，Barry會允許。他閉上雙眼品嚐Barry肌膚的味道，竭力克制咬下去的衝動。

　　Barry顫顫巍巍吸了口氣，發出了大概是嗚咽的不明聲音。「好吧。」他說，Harrison不確定他是試著說服誰。「好吧，好吧。」

　　無論他是鼓勵誰，Harrison還是他自己，他語氣堅定得可笑，又如此、如此純真。Harrison不由自主把他的肌膚咬在齒間，手指深陷Barry臀部，用力得肯定會留下瘀青。想到這次邂逅的印記會在Barry身上留到閃電擊落的時候（這同樣可以視為出自他手筆的印記。），他呻吟出聲。

　　Barry沒有掙扎也沒有反抗，儘管他不舒服地輕哼了一聲，兩人都裝作沒聽見。他保持背貼著牆，向旁邊挪去，手摸索著，直至找到門口。他跌跌絆絆退進去，扯著Harrison一起，他們失去平衝，笨拙地絆倒在彼此身上，才終於倒在Barry床上。

　　Harrison一手探進Barry衣服底下，壓在他的心臟上（尚不存在，只藏在他記憶裡頭的徽章上）感受手指下迅速（緩慢）的跳動。

　　Barry似乎視之為暗示他做些什麼，開始無助地摸索襯衫鈕釦，手指醉醺醺一次一次滑過，他迷茫沮喪得有點好笑。Harrison把笑聲埋進Barry肩膀，自己脫了，好省下買新襯衫的錢，Barry看見他手指比自己靈活，露出滑稽怒容，讓他得意地咧開嘴笑。

　　「不公平。」Barry咕嚕道，分心後不再那麼緊張了，Harrison傾身吻他。這個親吻沒有噬咬，沒有刺鼻的臭氧，但Barry嘴中揮之不去，嚐起來理應是酸的酒味，卻因為死敵笨手笨腳幫他脫衣生出的滿腔勝利而變甜。

　　一絲不掛躺著的Barry顯得柔弱又不完全，欠缺跑者一身流線型肌肉，就如他沒有永遠流竄血管的神速力而感到冷一樣。Harrison理智上知道問題出在他的感覺，而非Barry身上，但他忍不住因為期望落差有點沮喪。經過這麼多年，他理應習慣尋覓閃電俠，卻只找到Barry Allen。

　　不是說Barry Allen令人失望——若有人這樣暗示讓他聽見，他肯定無法容忍。（不是有種說法嗎，一個人的價值由敵人來判斷？閃電俠整條時間線上沒有任何一刻不值得Eobard為他走上極端。）

　　沒有哪個閃電擊中的人能夠成為Barry的樣子。未來的樣子。

　　他就是與眾不同。人性化。（非神化。）

　　Harrison手指滑過Barry的肋骨，數著——他打斷過這根、這根、這根——然後上到他鎖骨——終有一日他也會打斷這根——以再加速幾分就能打碎石頭的一拳——在他喉嚨徘徊了一秒（一個世紀）。

　　隨著他把拇指壓上，Barry試探似的分開唇瓣，眼底的緊張與保持放鬆任由Harrison觸碰的渴望交戰。Harrison對著他微笑，他努力——極其明顯——有意識放鬆。他徹徹底底失敗了，儘管他柔弱又不完全，太冷太笨太慢，卻仍是Harrison碰過、Eobard毀過最美麗的東西。

　　「你怕嗎？」Harrison好奇，想到記憶中的閃電俠咬緊著牙、眸裡閃電爍爍、憤慨地不願承認害怕自己的影子，就不禁莞爾。他身下的Barry堅決搖頭，仿佛問題是認真的，雙手攥著兩旁，仿佛這樣就能藏起顫抖。

　　「我會溫柔對你的。」Harrison承諾，並非謊言——他永遠不會對Barry說謊。只不過也永遠不會說出完整的真相。

　　真可愛，Barry臉都紅了，紅暈一路蜿蜒到喉嚨，如釋重負與滿心信任的可笑模樣，他讓Harrison隨心所欲擺佈他的身體。

　　他仍然咬著唇，在Harrison開始把黏滑的手指探進他裡面時別過頭去——甚至沒有問他怎麼知道潤滑劑在哪裡，不過Harrison也猜到他不會問，他醉得一塌糊塗，只會樂見其成——Harrison空著的手不得不深深抓進床單裡，以免捏成拳頭，以免自己要求Barry望著他。

　　他緩緩把氣呼在Barry後頸，欣賞他後背肌肉起伏，本能繃緊，又強迫自己放鬆。他可以就這樣進入Barry，讓他跪趴著，把他的臉壓進枕頭捂住他的哭叫，又快又狠操他，讓他 _痛_ 。Barry會喜歡的，他會讓他喜歡——

　　不行。那不是現在的他，不是嗎？

　　另一段人生裡他會這樣操Barry。這一段，他專注於消除Barry的尷尬與自我意識，嘗試讓他忘了抑制享受的哼唧，忘了身體被擺成這個姿勢的不安全與難為情，忘了一切，除了Harrison的手指在體內進出，給他快感，替他擴張。

　　十三，將近十四 _年_ 。十四秒於他們都仿若永恆。當他恰到好處曲起手指時Barry發出的壓抑哼聲，相比他很快就會送給Barry——以及整個世界，作為附帶後果——的禮物，簡直微不足道。

　　他不允許自己沉浸在若是他們身負神速力又會怎樣的想法裡。他專注於Barry嗆出的嘶啞呻吟，直直作用到他陰莖上，竄過背脊，猶如標記他倆的閃電。

　　當Barry手臂開始顫抖，以完全正常人速度抖動，他咬住下唇，以免關於未來夭折的絕望之語從舌尖掉落。他不得不閉上雙眼想像一旦Barry擁有神速力，毫無疑問會失控，下意識震動。他想他會笑著看Barry在這種情形下笨拙摸索自己的能力。他希望他笑得出來。

　　他拉開距離，敦促身下的Barry轉過身來，親吻那張貪心放縱地貼上他，喘息不已的嘴。

　　這裡看著Barry的臉龐、他的雙眼，感覺好多了，這樣就能好好記住他把陰莖挺進去——就如十多年前他把刀子插進那人母親胸膛那麼輕而易舉——時Barry Allen臉上掛著的表情。

　　他很肯定Barry不痛——充極量是陌生感覺讓他有點不舒服，若然填滿他時他的哭叫是什麼預示，甚至連那都沒有。他可以向閃電發誓Barry就和他一樣享受，即使他心底某處仍然想毫不留情粗暴佔有他，讓他求饒讓他尖叫——

　　「舒服嗎？」Harrison在Barry耳邊喘著氣問，仿佛他不知道答案，回應的那聲急促喘息著的 _嗯_ ，就如知道這個問題會在真相揭曉後在Barry心裡變質一樣，令他無比愉悅，他永遠會懷疑他為什麼這樣問，Harrison是不是真的在乎。

　　（他是。此刻舒服會成為日後痛苦不過是額外獎勵。）

　　當Barry在不太久的將來想起這件事，只會傷得更深，意識到他深信美好的事打從一開始就蒙塵，到底他的過去應驗在對方身上是不是比起他開始拔出時Barry不知羞恥抓著他的背努力挽留更讓他滿意……知道的人就只有他。他自己的時間線也經歷過好幾次只有他記得的變動，遠早於Barry認識他前。

　　「真美。」Harrison呢喃道，看著Barry眉頭皺起，醉醺醺思考他是指自己的傑作，抑或單純是讚美。Harrison自己也不確定。

　　在Barry裡面的感覺就像第一次接觸神速力，突然領悟每一步、每一腳裡動力／時間真正的潛力——或許，這樣形容於極速者而言是褻瀆，但Barry的確是Eobard Thawne的開始與終結。

　　變幻無窮的宇宙裡、林林總總的時間線裡，肯定有一個是Barry沒有激起他內心這種可怕的需要的，一個零丁宇宙裡他對Barry抱有的激情——因為愛與恨歸根究底殊途同歸，不同之處無關痛癢，Eobard亦無法分辨——沒有吞噬他，沒有害他緊抓神速力不放，把時間當黏土揉捏，以跑向／衝向閃電俠、為他而跑、與他競賽。肯定有一個，否則宇宙就並非真正無限，然而Eobard發現自己無法想像這樣的世界，無法想像他們之間什麼也沒，有鑒於這個他會為Barry犯下殺業——經已犯下且遠遠不止。

　　或許甚至有個宇宙裡他會渴望這件可怕的事——可以看著Barry，無動於衷。

　　更可能有個宇宙裡他有畢生時間摸索讓Barry尖叫哭泣的方法，想想他就難過。

　　今夜之後他再也無法把Barry Allen壓在身下。噢，他們很快就會重新認識——Harrison Wells會不惜一切把閃電俠拉過來，拉到自己羽翼之下。但 _此刻_ ——隨著被他深深操進床墊裡，Barry在他身側低低喘氣，顫抖得如常人緩慢，睜大的眼裡帶著隱約的英雄崇拜——此刻他再也無法重現。

　　最好物盡其用。

　　他已經很久沒這樣碰過別人了，久得他不願承認，但現在是 _Barry_ 呻吟著乞求著更多，肌膚黏滿汗水——終有一日他只有跑得快過光速才能重現……

　　他不知道自己想摧毀他還是崇拜他，熟悉的煩惱，只是他自以為早已解決。

　　Barry手臂摟住他的肩膀，腳跟勾在他大腿後，在Harrison咬住自己頸側狠狠一挺時發出近乎啜泣的聲音。他試著說些什麼，卻化為一聲急喘，正如Harrison所願。

　　他有千言萬語想向Barry訴說，卻不能訴諸於口，Barry也無法說出才叫公平。而且，如果Barry說了——如果他說了什麼——Harrison自信沒有人能從嘴裡強行撬出一個字，但Barry是不同的，他永遠是不同的。

　　他和Barry，他們被亡靈圍繞，那些沒有意識到自己生命已在眨眼間消逝的影子。無數日子以來，Harrison沮喪得大叫，他被徒具軀殼，不知道自己人生毫無意義的男男女女困住，而唯一鮮活，有著呼吸（真實）的人，以為他只是其中之一。

　　那些日子裡，他願意宣洩對Barry的一切想法與情感，只為有人傾聽，把他們一切恩怨攤在Barry面前，只為再握住一點真實，而非在亡靈身上浪費時間。

　　「啊。」Barry呻吟道，瞳孔擴張，全身一陣抖擻，「 _啊_ 」，Eobard好奇他是不是感受到宿命來襲的重量，看清此情此景不該發生，他是不是也看到真相，知道兩人沉浸的此時此刻不過是說來讓自己保持理智的謊言。

　　他借按對方下去之名再次把手平放在Barry胸膛上，想到屬於這個位置的標誌。快了，快了，然後他由得Barry扯著他貼上對方張著的嘴，接受了獻上的這個吻。親吻一變二，二變十，他幾乎忘了動彈。

　　（如果說有什麼值得他放慢腳步，停下腳步，那就是Barry Allen。）

　　他拇指輕輕劃過Barry突出的盆骨，手指撫過那過熱的肌膚，裹上Barry的陰莖。

　　Barry喊了什麼——換著別的情況大概是哀求——無意識地在他手裡挺動，嗚咽著竭力在套弄著他的手與體內的陰莖一推一拉，完全相反的節奏裡找到平衡。

　　Barry又暖又緊，發出可愛的小聲音，喘息與低哼既近似又完全不似他們對戰時那些。他胸膛起伏，身體繃緊，又再次放鬆。他閉上眼睛，半是嗚咽，半是呻吟，在那佔據他全副身心，漫長又熟練的套弄下顫抖。

　　每當他張著的嘴要道出名字，Eobard就咬上去，插得更狠，插得更深，為著Barry不知道的原因懲罰他，Barry卻承受了，承受了他施加的一切。

　　「Barry。」Eobard說，他只說得出這個字。「 _Barry_ _。_ 」

　　Barry在他手裡挺動，隨著一聲長長的低嗚射了出來，他回應似的呻吟了一聲，自然反應，猶如響應奔跑時神速力的呼喚。

　　他雙手牢牢撐在Barry身體兩側，沉醉地看著Barry顫顫抖抖，只能發出不成字句的聲音。

　　他的牙咬上Barry鎖骨的一片肌膚，用力得男孩半是大喊，半是尖叫，作為迎來高潮的最後一推，他下身一頓，雙手抓著床單，挺進了最深處。

　　仿若永恆過去，他才想起他是誰、他在哪裡，Barry才開始在他身下不舒服地扭動，肌膚黏滿乾透的汗水與精液，即使Eobard從他體內滑出，傾身用舌頭描摹自己留下的齒印，全身也沉浸高潮餘韻軟綿綿的，無法緊繃。

　　當然，那或許只是一兩分鐘。時間的結構脆弱得叫人無法忍受，沒有人比他更清楚了。

　　他噓聲止住Barry說話的企圖，把他抱緊，與他肢體交纏，仿佛那是世上最自然的事。他哼了一首既古老卻又尚未寫出來的歌，撫摸著Barry的頭髮，等待自己急促的呼吸平緩下來。

　　「睡吧。」他說，目不轉睛凝視宿敵，直至迎來空洞的清晨時光，緩慢平穩的呼吸一下一下呼到自己肩上，昭示著漫長的倒計時終於快要迎來尾聲。


End file.
